


Another Son

by FatimaAlegra



Category: Supernatural, White Collar
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нил не всегда был Нилом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Son

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Another Son](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14109) by TouchoftheWind. 



Нила не всегда звали Нилом, у него было множество других имен. Ноа, Ник, Нэйтан – лишь немногие из них. По правде говоря, Нил мог бы сказать, что уже и сам не помнит, как его звали сначала, потому как мать всегда меняла ему имена. Во всяком случае, Нил помнил, что это было одним из его ранних воспоминаний, так оно с ним и осталось.

Несмотря на это Нил смог запомнить свою фамилию. Хотя бы потому что его мать проклинала отца, которого он никогда не видел. Иногда он использовал эту фамилию, пока находился в городе. 

Винчестер.

Имя отца он не знал, но вот фамилия впилась в его создание с детства. 

Из пьяных приступов матери он узнал, что отец ушел к другой женщине, той, что была полной ее противоположностью. Иногда Нил задумывался, счастлив ли его отец с этой женщиной или он так же бросил ее.

Отец не знал о Ниле… иначе все могло бы быть по-другому. Тогда бы Нилу не пришлось переезжать с места на место вместе с матерью, которая была актрисой-мошенницей, обучая его разным хитростям и скрываясь по всей стране от закона. 

Ему бы не пришлось убегать, когда он обнаружил, что бойфренд его матери обращает на него слишком много внимания. 

Ему бы не пришлось становиться Нилом Винчестером на какое-то время… играя с оружием, чтобы потом чуть не убить лучшего друга.

После этого фамилия Винчестер была заброшена очень быстро и, встретившись с добрым единомышленником по имени Моззи, он назвал себя Нилом Кеффри.

Вот уже два года у него был контракт с ФБР, где Нил был консультантом, когда он заметил двух людей, преследовавших его. Они не казались ему знакомыми… в то же время, у него было достаточно врагов. Это было месяц спустя, когда Нил заметил, как мужчины направились на верхний этаж, где он их и нашел.

– Как вы вошли? – спросил Нил, в то время как все его тело напряглось.

– С Джун все в порядке, Нил, – пояснил тот, что был ниже ростом. 

– Зачем вы здесь? – спросил Нил, упираясь взглядом в незнакомцев.

– Мы здесь, чтобы помочь тебе, – ответил тот, что был повыше, с видом маленького щенка, просивший о разговоре.

– Кто вы такие? Назовите мне причину, по которой я не должен вызывать ФБР, – пригрозил Нил.

– Мы твои братья. Джон Винчестер был и нашим отцом, – сказал высокий и Нил с удивлением воззрился на этих молодых людей.

В какой-то момент он уставился на них, разглядывал голубыми глазами то одного, то другого, замечая, что тот, что был ниже ростом, казался намного старше их.

– Моззи, да? – устало спросил Нил, и улыбка скользнула по лицам незнакомцев.

– Да, Моззи, – ответил мужчина. – Я Дин. 

– Сэм, – высокий помахал рукой.

– Думаю, нам есть о чем поговорить, – согласился Нил и указал им на кресла.

Подходя к креслам, он подумал о своем друге, о человеке из тех немногих людей, что знали его тайное желание: узнать больше об отце. Похоже Моззи все же нашел выход…


End file.
